


Aladdin

by Johnsdatter



Series: Anime in Disney [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Yukino, Characters a bit OOC, F/M, I almost forgot, I lied, If not thats fine, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, My friend called minerva an angry lesbian, Sing in your head, Song fic, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is a, Youre gonna want to have the new soundtrack on hand, lucy is genie, minerva is abu, no beta we die like men, rogue is a tiger, sting doesn't wear a shirt in this whole thing, that's the only spolier, thats right i made rogue raja, weisslogia is two people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: “Oh imagine a land, it’s a far away place.” their heads snap up excitedly as she motions for them to sit down on the cushions and stool, them doing to quickly. “Where the caravan camels roam.” She comes and sits between the pink haired girl and the blond boy, facing the opposite direction than them but leaning back to see their faces. “Where you wander among, every culture and tongue, it’s chaotic, but hey” she taps the boy’s nose “it’s home.”~The nearly white, blue haired girl looked around as she chewed the apple, snapping a piece off and handing it to the small black monkey on her shoulder. She reached for the pouch of dates she’d gotten that day from a ‘trade’ but stopped, seeing the kid next to her against a wall with his mother. She smiled wryly before offering the bag to him, he was wary until his mother nudged him. He takes is and the mother gives her a thankful nod, getting a simple wave in return before she continues on her way until she spots a commotion.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> so here's my StingYu Aladdin fic, hope you enjoy! nothing else will be said for a spolier might slip and that would be bad.

“Come on momma! Will you please tell us a story?” a pink girl asks, her eyes shining brown as the blond black eyed boy to her left and white blond haired girl to her right nod look at the tall blond woman in hope. The older white-blue haired male with dark blue eyes by the wall shook his amusement but also had hope in his eyes for the story. The tall blonde woman chuckles as she continues to fold clothes.  
“I don’t think so today, I’m tired kiddos, and there’s still things to do. Have you asked daddy?”  
“Daddy doesn’t tell it as well as you do!” the boy pitches in, making her smiles and ruffles his hair, stand and starting to move away. She looks over her shoulder at the disappointed children before sighing and singing.

“Oh imagine a land, it’s a far away place.” their heads snap up excitedly as she motions for them to sit down on the cushions and stool, them doing to quickly. She comes and sits between the pink haired girl and the blond boy, facing the opposite direction than them but leaning back to see their faces. “Where you wander among, every culture and tongue, it’s chaotic, but hey” she taps the boy’s nose “it’s home.”

She gets up and turns so she’s facing the kids, moving her right hand out to the side she moves her left hand above her head as she looks up. she brings her hands together, moving them so she’s suddenly, magically, holding a bottle of red, white, and yellow sand before she stands up. “Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly, to another arabian night!” she sings, music playing from nowhere, her brown eyes shining and she giggles as her skin turns pink. Mist fills the room and sets the story as she keeps singing.

The image of them flying over a desert grows darker and the image stops at nighttime with several people standing around a sand tiger head. The tiger head speaks “only one may may enter here. One who’s worth lies far within, the diamond, in the ROUGH!” it’s jaw snaps shut and its eyes stop glowing, one woman gaining a scary and angry look on her face when it does. The scene changes to the bazaar in the day time, zooming in on a young woman with a black monkey on her shoulder.

\----

The nearly white, blue haired girl looked around as she chewed the apple, snapping a piece off and handing it to the small black monkey on her shoulder. She reached for the pouch of dates she’d gotten that day from a ‘trade’ but stopped, seeing the kid next to her against a wall with his mother. She smiled wryly before offering the bag to him, he was wary until his mother nudged him. He takes is and the mother gives her a thankful nod, getting a simple wave in return before she continues on her way until she spots a commotion.

The blond man looked around from under his hood, smiling at the kids staring at the bread.  
“Want one?” he asks, grabbing one and offering it to the two kids, who nod and grab it before running away.  
“You gonna pay for that bread?” a large and buff man behind him asks, making the male whip around.  
“Um, well I don’t have money on me right now but I can-”  
“If you can’t pay then you get thrown on the cells!” he growls, grabbing the others hand before a dainty hand pushes both apart.  
“Hey! Jose! Good to see you!” the woman smiles at him, still holding the blond man’s wrist.  
“Move aside Yukino, I need to teach this kid a lesson for stealing.”  
“But he can pay, see!” she hands him an earring and his hand flies to his ear where the was supposed to be as she half pulls, half pushed him away.

“Hey! That earring-”  
“Is right here.” she holds up the blue tinted jewel for him to see as they keep walking, a shout comes from behind them. “Follow ‘Erva, she knows the way. I’ll meet up with you after I lose the guards.” the black monkey with little buns on its head near its ears jumps onto his shoulder and wraps its tail around his neck, pointing to the left. After a second or two he nods and runs in that direction.  
“Lookin for this Jose?! Come and get it!” she yells, waving the earring before turning tail and running. She jumps onto and around poles between buildings and slides by a moving cart. “You know these guys just don’t appreciate I’m broke.” she says out loud, grinning as she dodges some of the guards after her. “Try another tack guys!” she yells at them before she keeps going. She keeps going, diving through a dancing class to avoid them, the girls singing and swaying around her before she has to also dodge the mother in charge with a broom. She climbs onto the roof tops, running across them. “Next time I think I’ll just take a stroll around the block.” she mutters before seeing the boy with her money come towards her with the guards getting too close for comfort below.

“Stop thief!” they yell  
“Vandal!” the blond one yells at her as he sees her and runs with her, the monkey yelling as it spots the guards below.  
“Scandal!” a guys shouts his window, she stops to tell him off, says he shouldn’t be too hasty before running again as Meredy (bless her soul Yukino thought) momentarily distracted the guards with a comment about her looks. She runs across a moving pole and jumps, landing on the next building only to see the blond boy, his spiky hair partially revealed.  
“Come on you gotta jump!” she yells.  
“What?!”  
“Jump! I’ll catch you!”  
“I’m not jumping! Are you crazy?!” he looks at her as if she’s insane.  
“Do you trust me?!” he waits a moment before nervously nodding. She opens her arms towards him “Then jump!” he backs up a step as guards show up on the roof, almost grabbing him but he jumps, her catching him. They quickly get off each other and run. She points him to a hiding place, grabs a carpet before saluting the guards and jumping off the roof, a rope unseen in her hand. They look to see the hole in the next building roof, walking away and giving up. After a minute the blond boy moves out of hiding to look over the edge.

“Did that just happen?” he asks the monkey. He yelps and backs up as a hand appears, the girl pulling herself up. “Jeezus you scared me! What did you do?”  
“Threw the carpet to make them think it was me and used the rope to fly in the window right below us. This place is abandoned to no one was there, but yeah. Then I used the rope to climb back up.” she tells him. “Come on, I know somewhere safe.” 

The drapery lifts as she pushes the lever and shows the pillow and things on the floor. The boy moves over to the balcony, pulling the cover off of his head to completely reveal his spiky blond hair.  
“It’s beautiful” he murmurs  
“Even nicer view from the next one.” she says, pouring some water from a flask and giving a date to the monkey, it wrapping its tail around her wrist as she puts it down and drinks her water. “So as I’m sure you heard, my name’s Yukino. You can call me Yuki, this is Minerva, but I call her ‘Erva. You got a name Mister Palace?” he opens his mouth before whipping around.  
“Mister Palace?” he asks nervously.  
“Your clothes are too nice for you to be even a well off merchant, besides, those are silks the come off the boats in port and go straight to the palace. It’s obvious who you are.” he gulps. “You’re the prince’s handman.” he sighs and nods, a shaky smile on his face.

“You got me, but please don’t tell anyone. I never get out, so I snuck out to just, be able to see the city. Been stuck in the palace since I was little . . . with the prince that is.” he added the last part before looking back out to the palace as Yukino moves across from him, hand against the other wall as she stares at him. “I’ve never really gotten to even see the city from outside the walls. I haven’t been let out since m- the king was killed.”  
“Well don’t blame the city for that, the people loved him, they love the prince too, but no one’s seen him for years.” Yukino says quietly. He chuckles a bit at the difference in her vpoice and the way she acted. She was so confident before, now she was acting kind of shy, it was cute.  
“He’s not allowed to leave either, his mom won’t let him outside, and I’m always with him soo-” he trails off to Yukino’s laugh. A horn sounds and they look to the port.  
“Some new prince or princess looking for the prince’s hand . . . picky isn’t he.”  
“Something like that” he murmurs before they move out of the area Yukino and Minerva called home. The two got by the palace as the, what looked like, princess, carriage got there.  
“Well, I uh, I gotta go. Gotta get the prince ready and all. Oh! Can I have my earring back?” he asks quickly, Yukino going over her outfit quickly. “Do you not have it?”  
“It should be here, I didn’t move it. Minerva? Did you take it?” she asks the monkey, it just looked away.

“That was my dad’s! It’s the last thing I have of his!” he hisses angrily before he scoffs. “Of course, I should’ve known. You’re just like all the other thieves.” he says with sadness and some venom in his voice, Yukino not getting a word in before he disappeared. The two made it back to the place they called at darkness fell. Minerva pulled the blue earring from under a pillow and handed it to Yukino. She sighs “there’s a time and a place when you don’t steal ‘Erva, this was one of those times.” she tells her friend quietly, her tone sad, while holding onto the earring and going up to the higher balcony, leaning on the wall as she looks out to the palace and sighs quietly to herself.

"I'm not riff raff, so what if I'm a street rat, I just wish they could see that I'm so much mORE!"

“. . . you know what?” she says louder, looking behind her, looking at the earring and smiling as Minerva walks over. She puts her hand out for the monkey to wrap her tail around and lifts Minerva to her shoulder. “It would be rude NOT to return this, after all, he is the prince’s handman.” Minerva gets a panicked look on her face. “We’re sneaking into the palace tonight ‘Erva, get ready.” she smiles and moves away, the kindness unknown to most in a thief showing as she gets ready to sneak into the palace.

\----

The blond boy grabs his ear momentarily before remembering his earring is gone and sighs as the large doors open. The train of see through silk hit the floor behind him held in place to the silver bands around his neck, biceps, and wrists as his abs show (due to his lack of a shirt) with a silver belt holding his dark blue pants in place and his white sandals are quiet against the marble floor. The princess whistles in appreciation as his mother smiles at him.  
“Princess Cana, meet my son, Prince Sting.”  
“Well he sure is hot that’s for sure!” she laughs, rubbing the back of her head and grinning even as there’s a drunk blush across her cheeks. The bottle of alcohol in the other hand makes Sting scrunch his nose, Natsu near him sticking his tongue out for a second; Sting tries not to snicker.  
“Anyways, so I brought gifts in *hic* case you want to see them.”  
“I’d love to see you leave.” Sting mutters, his mother sending him a glare as she had heard. Louder, Sting clears his throat. “Well I’m very grateful for them Princess Cana, it’s been a pleasure to meet you.” she straightens and smiles, holding up a blue backed set of cards.  
“You know how I’m known for ability to read the future?” Sting and his mother, Sultess Weiss, nod. “Well it has been nice to meet you, and while I’d like to stay some time before my long journey home, I know that I won’t be marrying you. My predictions are known to be highly accurate, but I was only able to see about you once I got here. I’m sorry for wasting your time Prince.” she bows slightly before turning to his surprised mother and asking about their liquor. 

Sting lets Natsu take off his train as he sighs, back in his room. “That was a surprise, but you still can’t keep turning away suitors like this Sting! As least she was hot!” he grins. Cana Alberona was known for being a drunkard, but Natsu wasn’t wrong about her looks.  
“I know Natsu, but she said it herself, we weren’t meant to get together.”  
“But your running out of options dude. One of these days your mom’s gonna set you up and make you marry someone.” he points out before disappearing with the prince’s clothes. a knock comes to the door, Sting puts on his calm prince face, but was confused at who would be knocking. His eyes went wide at the sight before him.  
“The jasmine tea you asked for.” Yukino grins at him before he pulls her inside quickly, looking around to make sure no one saw and closing the door.

“Are you insane?!” he hisses wildly.  
“Well um, maybe, but I wanted to return your earring.” she says somewhat quietly, setting the tray she’d been holding down and taking the palace maid headdress off. Sting got shocked expression, only to hear a growl. “Rogue, be nice, she’s a . . . friend.” he says a black tiger with gray stripes appears.  
“I’d heard rumors of the prince having an all black tiger, but I almost didn’t believe it.” she says as she pets the cat, Rogue leaning happily into her touch.  
“Yeah, so um, you have my earring?” Sting asks, chuckling when his giant cat licks Yukino’s face, causing her bangs stick up, she tries to smooth her hair down as Minerva comes out of her clothes and she answers.  
“No I don’t, but you do. It’s on your ear.” his hand flies up, him sighing with relief at the familiar feeling of his father’s earring while wondering how she managed to put it on his ear.  
“Sting, who’s that?” Natsu asks, his eyes wide.

“My prince, this is the woman I told you about, the one who saved me and took my dad’s earring.” Sting emphasizes the words ‘my prince’ and ‘took my dad’s earring’ as Yukino stands up and bows to Natsu, giving Sting the chance to point roughly at his ear with his earring and then to her before she straightens.  
“My prince? But-?”  
“I told her you're the prince, I trust Yukino.” Sting keeps his voice even but insistant behind Yukino as he points between the earring back on his ear and her, Natsu’s eyes go wide.  
“OH! I’m the prince! . . . And it’s a very nice day to be the prince . . . I’d best go now and give you two some space.” Natsu tells them awkwardly, walking away out of view as if in a trance.  
“The prince is kind of . . .” Yukino doesn’t finish.  
“Yeah, so how did you get in?” Sting changes the subject.  
“I flew” she says bluntly with a straight face, they stare at each other for a moment before they start laughing a bit. “So can I come see you again?”  
“Are you ACTUALLY insane?” he asks with a laughing tilt to his voice, a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

“Maybe I am pretty boy, but you’re the one making this difficult. But if a thief has no business being here” she moved and backs up to the door, the silver lock-like clasp to his collar like necklace in her hand “then I’ll be back to return this? No bad in doing a good deed right?” she asks somewhat shyly. “Meet you tomorrow by the fountain.” she murmurs before slipping out. Natsu pops his head into view once she disappears.  
“THAT’S the chick named after the non existent snow in Magnolia who saved your ass?”  
“Yeah” Sting answers, not looking at the pink haired male, still staring at the door.  
“And you told her I’M the prince?”  
“She assumed I was the prince’s handman and I did think to correct her”  
“Dude you know you have no chance with her, you have to marry royalty.”  
“ . . . yeah I know . . .”  
“ . . . man I can see why you like though!” Natsu grins, Sting giving a matching one. “No joke, not my type, but DAMN bro she’s hot.”  
“I know right? Did you see her abs?”ting suddenly whipped around and grinned at Natsu. “Not really, but she saw yours ‘pretty boy’!” Natsu cackles at Sting’s blush.

\----

Minerva shivers nervously from her place hidden in Yukino’s clothes.  
“Calm down Minerva, you’re not in trouble unless you get caught.” she tells her friend quietly, turning around at the sight of guards only to find some right behind her, seconds later being surrounded. “ . . . I’m in trouble.”

\----

Yukino takes the hair brush from the well dressed woman next to her, keeping an eye on her as she brushes her short, messy, white-blue hair.  
“Wanna tell me what you came to steal?” she asks, the scorpion like pieces on her head giving her a scary factor.  
“ . . . I wasn’t stealing anything” Yukino answer quietly, handing the brush back. “I was returning the prince’s handman’s earring.  
“He doesn’t wear an earring, the prince does.”  
“But he said that it had been his fathers’.” Yukino quietly argues back.  
“Yes, it belonged to the king.” Yukino gulps and looks at the sky.  
“You mean that the man I spoke to and saw was the prince?” she asks after a moment.  
“Yes, now you should be killed for even daring to steal something of the princes, but I’m going to make you a deal. There’s a cave several miles away with a lamp in it. I want you to go in and get it for me. It you do that I’ll let you off the hook on the promise that you’ll never try to see the prince again.” Yukino gulp nervously, feeling Minerva still under her clothes and saw the necklace piece in her hands. She bit her lip before nodding, the other older woman smiling and holding onto the lock before getting up and leading the girl back to the camels where she was blindfolded again.

\---- 

Yukino backed up and gulped at the loud voice coming from the huge tiger made of sand. She carefully made her way down to steps, Minerva coming out once everyone outside the cave was gone. She stopped and got into a fighting stance, only to see a carpet hiding behind some treasure like a child.  
“Oh my goodness” she murmurs, kneeling and opening her hands to it welcomingly. “Minerva, that’s a magic carpet.” it comes out, it’s green and blue pattern shimmering as the similarly green colored tassels wave cautiously at her. “It’s ok, why don’t you come out, I won’t hurt you. I’m Yukino, this is Minerva.” she says as the black monkey crawls down her arm. The carpet moves completely into view and the strange spot, fairy-like looking pattern in its middle shows as it flies towards the animal. She crawls onto the magic carpet with her normal bravery, it seems quite happy at her decision. It stops and Yukino moves to see that it was stuck under a piece of rock. “I don’t know if I can lift it much, but I’ll try to get you out.” she tells it, moving and grunting and she lifts the rock slab just enough for it to wiggle free. It flies around happily, being mindful of the creature on it’s back. If comes back over and salutes her. Yukino giggles “Nice to meet you carpet, wait, some magic items and things have names in the stories. Do you have a name carpet?” it makes a nodding thing and flies to the ground, careful of the small animal on it’s back. It pushes one of its tassels together and writes in the dirt. “Happy? Like the feeling? Your name is . . . Happy?” she asks, the thing nodding and looking like it was laughing. Yukino giggles again “Happy, we’re looking for a lamp, can you help us?”

Yukino follow the carpet with her pet and friend still on it’s back. On a taller pillar spire is a bronze lamp, surrounded by treasure. “Minerva, remember what we talked about and what that woman told us. There’s a time and a pace to steal, now is the most important time NOT to.” Yukino reminds the black animal, it crossing its arms and pouting to the (what Yukino thinks is) amusement of Happy. The girl climbs the pillar, grabbing the small oil lamp at the top and starts to look for a way down when everything starts rumbling. She yelps as the pillar she’s one starts to break and she jumps away onto other falling ones, going as far as a steady stone pillar still over 25 feet above the lower ground. Stopping she catches her breath, looking around for the carpet and monkey. She spots Happy trying to move a rock that was on top of others, probably trapping Minerva is the panicked howls she could only just hear were any indication. In her moment of divided attention, the pillar started falling as she watched Happy move the rock and Minerva start to climb out.

Yukino screamed as she fell, the lava that had started to show up moving swiftly to near where she was falling. An ‘oof’ comes from her mouth and she opens her eyes to find she’s on Happy.  
“Thanks!” she yells to be heard, Minerva wrapping her tail around the girl’s arm and on her shoulder as they hold onto the fast flying carpet. A rock falls as they get to the entrance, Happy falling and Minerva moves out of sight while holding onto Yukino’s ankle as she holds onto the rocks by the entrance.  
“Help!” she cries out, gulping at the heat she could still feel.  
“Give me the lamp first!” the woman who got Yukino into this situation reaches out. Yukino hands her the thing with difficulty and her eyes go wide at the proud smirk of her face as she stands without Yukino. A black fluff flies by and attacks the woman before she’s flung back into the cave. With a shout, Yukino jumps off as the cave closes and grabs her friend, only to land on Happy.

“Happy! You got free! Oh thank you so much!” he seems to glow at the comment about his well being (but that might just be the light from the leftover lava still hanging around). Yukino looks back at the closed off entrance and sighs, hanging her head as tears fall from her eyes as Happy flies down and lands on an untouched piece of rock. “I’m sorry Minerva, Happy, we’re stuck here because I was stupid enough to trust someone just so I might someday even get a simple glance at the prince again. I know his name but he never even told me, I found out because his handman said it.” she cries, only lifting he head at the small and gentle touch of Minerva. She look guilty, but pulls the item she had hidden behind her back.  
Yukino gasps “THE LAMP! You, you jumped at her to take it back didn’t you!” she says it as less than a question and as a statement as the cheeky monkey. “Oh my gosh, that was so dangerous and brave, but what are we going to do now?” she asks, taking the lamp and looking at it.

Happy gestures to the lamp, making rubbing motions. Yukino looks confused, but starts rubbing it, her eyes going wide as pink smoke swirls from it to create a huge pink skinned woman with blonde haired in a ponytail, a scanty bra, and gold lewelry with a smoke tornado bottom half.  
“Asshole who commands me! I stand by my oath of wishes three to they who commands me!” she calls out in a commanding and echoing voice. Yukino stands shell shocked, still and her eyes wide. The being looks around before spotting Yukino. She grows a bit smaller and talks to her, leaning towards the girl. “Hey, girl, where’s your boss.”  
“ . . . boss?” Yukino asks nervously.  
“Your boss, you know, the person who wanted to find the lamp for evil reasons? They usually look super menacing and mean, normally make some deal to get you do what they want and completely breaks your trust last minute? You know someone like that?” Yukino nods at her question and description. “Sounds right, so where are they?” she points upwards. The woman looks up and then back to her surprised. “Wait, so it’s just the two of us in here?” Minerva squeals indignantly and crawls up to Yukino’s shoulder. “Oh, sorry, the two of us and a monkey?”  
“Um, there’s Happy too.” Yukino says. She blinks before getting much smaller, human sized actually, and now has a torso and legs covered by light blue and gold pants that match her gold heart shaped top.

“Happy? You sly cat get out here!” she calls out, the carpet coming out and going starfish in front of her as she laughs. He flies around her and they seem to have a conversation. “She freed you? Cool! Wait, she doesn’t . . . oh.” the woman looks to Yukino. “What’s you name?”  
“ . . . Yes Miss” was her answer  
“So do you know anything at all about a magic lamp about a genie granting wishes? Or just something magic granting three wishes in general?” Yukino shakes her head. “Oh wow, um, this is new. Well, ok then, I’m the genie of the lamp, and I can grant you three wishes.”  
“Three wishes?” Yukino snaps out of her stupor and steps towards the woman with pink skin.  
“Yep! Nice to be working with someone who has no idea of what I can do for once, makes it boring when I pop out of the lamp to someone who’s ready to make all three wishes right then and there.”  
“Does that happen often?”  
“About most everytime I get summoned from inside that thing. So you gonna tell me your name or what?”  
“Oh! My name’s Yukino, this is Minerva. What’s your name?” she blinks, looking to the carpet before smiling sadly, but happily.  
“I haven’t been asked that in centuries . . . my name’s Lucy.”  
“Well, um, Lucy, how do wishes work?”  
“Well I can’t make people fall in love, don’t bring people back from the dead, and you can’t ask for more wishes. And when you wish something you have to start with ‘genie, I wish-’ dah-dah dah-dah dah-dah. And you should try to be specific, other than that, anything your heart desires.” Lucy tells her.  
“Huh?” Lucy hangs her head and sighs before picking her head up and snapping her fingers, and appears at a normalhuman size, next to Yukino, one arm on Yukino's shoulder while she leans on the girl. "girl I don't think you realize what you've GOT here!" the pink skinned woman grins and gestures to herself. "So sit back hon and let me tell you, you've NEVER had a friend like me!" Yukino laughs, smiling happily and largely for the first time since she left Prince Sting’s room. This thought makes her frown again, Lucy shares (somehow) a look with Happy.  
“Alright who’s the guy?" Yukino chokes on her spit as Minerva starts howling.


	2. Part II

“We’re invading dad’s kingdom?” the voice of Sting makes Runnar and Wiess back away from each other, the dragon headed staff of Runnar moving away.  
“Of course not sweetheart, we’re just thinking about our situation with other countries and what to do about it hon.” Sultess Weiss says, smiling at her son, the touch of sadness in it visible.  
“And the solution you come up with was to invade Fiore?” he asked the Sultess of Magnolia and her advisor Sissor Runnar.  
“We don’t have many options since you won’t marrry anyone my prince.” Sissor Runnar says, making Sting whip his head towards her. “If you won’t marry anyone, we lose many allies who would be willing to a marriage alliance and we’re gaining enemies without gaining any allies either. Our country needs a ruler willing to do what needs to be done,” she bows her head respectfully to the Sultess before turning to Sting “and a prince who know when to keep his mouth shut.” Runnar tells him evenly, making the boy back up a step before turning and walking out of his mother’s office. 

Sting stays at the end of the hall for a minute, going stock still at the touch of Sissor Runnar on his shoulder. “I’m sorry my prince, but here.” he turns, eyes going wide at the sight the lock Yukino had taken from him and he takes it from the woman. “The guards found her near your quarters and, assuming the worst, killed her last night. Her last request was that I give this back to you.” Sting nods and walks away, grateful to see Natsu wasn’t in his room. Gulping down a choked sob, he takes a deep breath before moving away from the door.  
“They want me to get washed under, left with nothing to say. I can’t cry or crumble, not when they try to break me.” He walks over to the bench on his balcony as he talks to himself, hugging himself as he whispers the words “All I know is that I won’t go speechless” he gives a broken cry and Rogue walks over, Sting going down onto his knees and hugging his cat as he cries quietly into his fur. 

\----

“You seem so shy and nice, but you are one tricky and mean little girl.” Lucy points a finger at the blushing Yukino from under their tent that the pink skinned blonde had made after Yukino has tricked her into bringing them all up to the surface without using a wish. “But no more freebies!”  
“Ok, so, um, what kinds of things do people normally wish for?” Yukino asks.  
“Well, riches, power, and love seem to be the biggest things, even if I can’t grant the last one they sure do try alot.”  
“What would you wish for?” Lucy looks at Yukino, shocked.  
“No ones, ever asked me that. But it’s obvious what I would wish for, freedom. You see these bracelets?” she holds out her arms and shows the golden bracelets on her forearms. “They tie me to the lamp. It’s like a prison in a way. All powerful cosmic powers, itty bitty little living space.” she holds up her own lamp, squinting betwen her fingers to make a point. Her gaze becomes unfocused as she smiles. “But to be free, to be able to live a normal life and love.” she sighs.  
“Can’t you just wish yourself free?”  
“If I could I would’ve done that centuries ago. My master has to wish me free.”

“I’ll do it.” Lucy stares at Yukino. “For my third wish, I’ll wish you free.”  
“Well, ok, thanks if you actually do it. So what do you wanna wish for?”  
“Ok, so, um, I have a problem.”  
“I can’t make people fall in love.” Lucy reminds her  
“Oh no, that’s not it. Um, I like him and I don’t want to wish you to make him fall in love with me, that’s not fight. But, I, right now I have no chance at all anyways.” Lucy raises an eyebrow from her chair. “He’s a prince and has to marry royalty.”  
“Ah, ok, so what you need is to be a princess.”  
“Yeah” Yukino answers quietly.

“So wish it girl, but remember to be specific.”  
“Lucy, I wish for a princess.” Yukino says, cautiously, hoping against everything that this wasn’t a dream she was about to wake from, or wake from at all.  
“I said be specific idiot, you wish for a princess and, poof, I make you a princess.” Lucy waves her hand and a woman appears from the far away distance and ridiculously outrageous clothes. Yukino quickly gulps and shakes her head.  
“yeah, you'll be snuggled up with her all your life." Lucy says as the woman yells 'have you seen my awesome powers?!' The genie continues and she disappears "I’ll let you try again, don’t forget to rub the lamp.”  
“Ok, Lucy, I wish for you to make me into a princess.” she shoots up, them disappearing and reappearing closer to Magnolia. 

“Now that’s more like it!” she yells, a mirror appearing as she takes Yukino measurements. "Ok, so, blue, whites, silvers, and hmmm, you like flowers? Yeah? Ok, let's see what I can do." Three outfits come and go, each one making Yukino cringe. The last one made Yukino look at herself and smile. It was a dark blue cap-sleeve top with large baggy matching pants, curled-toed white shoes and elbow length detached sleeves. Her pants were held up by a silver belt with a saber tooth tiger emblem on it showing off the white mark on her left lower stomach. There's a white towel looking hat on her head with a blue feather and a matching colored rose on her head with a white cloak/jacket-thing to cover her from the sun.

"It's lovely I- what are you doing?" Yukino asked, blinking at Lucy who was snapping her fingers and changing what animal Minerva was. She stops to answer as Minerva stood there, a large beautiful black horse.  
"Trying to decide what animal your steed will be. It's gotta be something big and epic, something to make an entrance with. I 'll make your princess entourage next, don't worry."  
"If your making an entourage, can you leave Minerva alone?" She asks nervously, worried for the monkeys sanity.  
"I guess . . . Oh! Here, at least let me do this." Lucy turns Minerva into something that makes Yukino raises an eyebrow, but when she seems to like the form, the girl nods. Lucy smiles and before she moves to make the rest, Yukino stops her.

"You realize you can't go around like this right?"  
"Like what? I'm not showing more skin than you are."  
"You have pink skin and most of your chest is showing." Yukino deadpans. Lucy looks down at herself and cringes slightly. She snaps her fingers and her outfit changes to a blue dancer’s outfit with a pink translucent silk around the waist where a set of keys were attached to the golden belt, gold and brown sandals, long yellow detatched sleeves with gold bands holding it to her biceps and wrists, and her hair had a golden circlet with pink silk that covered the lower half of her face and the back of her head. Though she kept the side ponytail and refused to change it.  
“I like this, I’m ok with this outfit.” she says, looking at herself in morrors.” Yukino clears her throat, waving her hand in Lucy’s direction. Lucy gets thehint, her skin turns a normal color with a nice tan to it. "Ok, now let's do this!" She runs her hands together and pushes them out in front of her, pink mist filling the area.

\----

" . . . . . Jam?!" Lucy asks incredulously as Yukino flips face down on the bed, groaning. "I can't believe that just happened, in all my centuries I've NEVER seen someone talk about jam that much."  
"Can you not?" Yukino whines, her voice muffled by the pillow as Minerva gets on the bed and lays down by her.  
"What? I can't hear you over the TAURUS DUNG in the room because of the 5 minute conversation just had with the Sultess and the Prince about JAM!" Lucy yells before facepalming epically. "Girl, that was bad, but we can still fix this."  
"How?"  
"Well for starters, get you ready for that party tonight so you can talk to that Prince alone."

"But his handman doesn't hardly leave his side."  
"I intend to fix that." Yukino picks her head up and looks at the slightly blushing Lucy, seeing her hands.  
"We better wear gloves if your gonna flirt with Natsu cause your hands turn pink when you blush." Lucy yelps and her sleeves turn into long gloves before she glares without any heat or malice at Yukino.  
"Ok but seriously, your going to that party and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Not if I don't get up!" Yukino yells to the girl in the other room.  
"I will magic you into that part if I have to!" Yukino just flips back down in answer with a "kill me now please" kind of groan. 

Yukino and Lucy, who’d she convinced to look less like a stripper, walked into the large room where the party was being held.  
“Princess Yuki, of, Aguria was it?” the voice makes the two turn around. “I am Sissor Runnar, the Sultess’s advisor.”  
“Well it’s a pleasure to be here, I am her highness advisor, Lucy Heartfillia.” Lucy bows slightly. “If you’ll excuse us.” they walk away though they still feel Runnar’s gaze on their backs. “That was the big bad boss?”  
“Yep” Yukino replies quietly, taking the drink Lucy handed her from a passing servant’s tray. She looks at the prince from the corner of her eye.  
“Well? Go talk to him, that’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” Lucy raises an eyebrow, the keys on her belt jingling and shining in the light of the room.

“I mean yeah, I uh, I don’t I’m ready, maybe in a bit.” Yukino tries to put it off.  
“And there goes his handman, now or never.” Lucy prompts.  
“No, hey! I thought I was in charge! I go when I say I will.” Yukino remind the genie. She just wiggles her fingers and Yukino’s suddenly moving backwards without moving at all. She looks t Lucy somewhat panicked and exasperated. Stopping suddenly, she turns around, takes a breath, and takes the few steps left to Sting.  
“Your highness.” She says, getting his attention. He raises an eyebrow at her.  
“Princess Yuki, a pleasure.”  
She gulps “yeah, I came to apologize about earlier.” he looks at her somewhat surprised. “I’m somewhat shy and I don’t like big overly extravagant things, but my advisor Lucy said I should so, well, I was off put this morning. And I know what it’s like to be tld to fit into one roll and that you won’t be able to change that, ever. I came to not try to buy or trick or anything like that to get your hand. I came here to try to honestlly earn it.” Sting looks honestly taken aback by Yukino’s statement that she ends with a bow.  
“Yes well, I’m grateful for your apology. But I did try some of your jam.” Yukino turns red at that, Sting having a playful smirk on his lips. “Enough of this, lets dance.” Sting walks towards the area where poeple were gathering and Yukion shot a panicked look towards Lucy. she mouths ‘I can’t dance’. And Lucy shows her pink mist and a wink.

Lucy starts controlling Yukino’s movements as the song starts and she becomes more smooth with them as it goes on. It’s later that she starts dancing to the song but not in the way that dance was meant. Twirling and jumping, Yukino smiles and flings her white coat off, getting whistles in return as they see her smooth and gentle outlines of abs and she uses the fountain as a springboard to jump off it with a flip, landing in a full split. She gets up and watches Sting leave as people around her clap. Lucy comes up nex to her.  
“Was the flip and split too much?”  
“I think so, you know I don’t like showing off that much Lucy, and now Sting’s gone.”  
“I’ll keep the occupied here, you go get him.”  
“He has Natsu with him, you need to get Natsu out of there.” Yukino looks to Lucy who double check her gloves and sighs, following her master.

\----

“Natsu opens the door to see Priness Yuki’s advisor Lucy holding a bouquet of flowers that looked like flames.  
“Here” she says, holding them out towards Natsu.  
“Nice gift, but let the princess know that the prince will hate them.” Natsu tells her bluntly, about to close the door when her hand stops him. She opens it again so he can see her slightly blushing face.  
“Actually, those aren’t for the prince from Princess Yuki . . . they’re from me, for you.” she says, her cheeks tinted the same pink as her thin veil. Natsu blinks, tell her to hold on, and closes the door. He looks to the smirking Sting and points to the flowers, them to himself. Sting grins and nods, urging Natsu to open the door again.  
“Thanks, I like them, have a nice night.” she stops him from closing the door again.  
“I also came to ask, if you would like to go on a walk with me. Just the two of us.”  
“. . . hold on a minute.” Natsu closes the door and a huge blush breaks out over his cheeks and Sting grins and nods rapidly. Sting quickly takes the flowers and the door opens again. “Sure, let’s go.” the two leave as Sting puts the fire themed flowers into a vase for Natsu.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Sting wips around to see Princess Yuki sitting on the railing of his balcony.  
“How did you get there?” he asks incrediously.  
“Happy flew me.” she asnwers with a tesing smile as she gets down and walks towards him. “I just am very flexible and I like dancing so I got carried away I guess, was the flip too much?”  
“A bit.” Sting rolls his eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be here for much longer since Rogue had come out. He watches as Yuki simply sqats infront of Rogue and offers him her hand. Sting blinks when after smelling it, he moves to lick her face. The blond prince snorts and laughs at her expression and messed up hair. “Anyways, so you apologized, I’ll see you tomorrow, the doors there.” he tells her, gripping the lock tightly in his hand.

Sting turns away from Yukino, her opening her mouth but stopping at the sight of the lock she’d taken from him, the one that Runnar had taken back from her. She immediatly realized what had happened, rmembering the look in his eyes as he saw his own kingdom from outside the palace walls.  
“Would you like to go on a ride with me? Outside the palace?” she asks, making Sting look at her umamused.  
“The guards would never let me past the walls, thank you for the offer but no.” Yukino shrugs and pets Rogue one last time before going to the railing and climbing back over it.  
“What are you doing?” he asks.  
“Leaving, later!” she waves and smiles before falling from the balcony.  
“WAIT!” he yells panicked. Her head pops up into his view again. “How, how are you doing that?”  
“Happy, I told you he flew me here.”  
“Who’s . . . Happy?” Yukino gets high, she’s standing on a fling carpet. Sting walks closer as she sits on it and it floats over the balcony. It waves a tassle at him.

“Prince Sting, meet Happy the magic flying carpet. Happy, this is Sting.” Yukino inroduces them, smiling at the awed and happy look in Sting’s eyes.  
“It’s nice to meet you Happy, and while I’d love to go on a ride I don’t think this is very safe.” he tells the carpet apologettically.  
“Do you trust me?” the question makes Sting blink and look to Yukino’s open hand. His eyes go marginally wider as he stares at her. “Well? Do you trust me?” he smiles after a moment and nods, stepping up on his bench then onto Happy.

\----

“The world, it’s like it new and beautiful when you’re seeing it for the first time.” Sting murmurs quietly as he legs dangle off the edge of Happy and Yukino has her head on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, it really is exciting.”  
“So where Minerva?”  
“She’s in my rooo- oh dang it.” Yukino muttered the last part, her head shooting up to look at Sting’s angry expression.  
“I knew it! You are the girl from the marketplace! Why did you lie to me?” he asks. “Who are you?”  
“I am a princess Sting, I came to Magnolia early as a ‘street rat’ so I could see what it’s like. I wanted to know what the country of the guy I like. Never thought I would meet you early and outside of the palace though so I didn’t say anything so you wouldn’t get in trouble.” Yukino tells him hurriedly.  
“Ok, I guess that makes sense and thank you for that but why didn’t you come and tell me privately or something? I heard the guards caught and killed you! I thought you were dead!” Sting yells at her, Happy moving away from the crowds below so no one would hear.

“I didn’t think you cared that much.” she murmurs quietly. “All my life I’ve been one thing and told that’s all I’ll ever be. It’s scary, everyone who doesn’t like you tells you to be quiet and it’s like your drowning.” she says, laying back on Happy and looking at the stars. Sting snorts and does the same, the smaller girl cuddling up next to him as they star gaze.  
“I can understand that more than you know.” he answers quietly.

A while later Sting’s getting of Happy and he and Yukino share a smile.  
“Goodnight Prince Sting.” she murmurs, him noticeing the light from around them shining in her brown eyes.  
“Night Princess” Yukino flys away to her room as he sighs.

\----

Yukino struggles from the chair Runnar tied her to high in the woman’s tower quarters and at a window overlooking the ocean.  
“Look, I dont know whoyou think I am but I’m Pri-”  
“I’m sure, but we’ll just have to see won’t we. If you dsurvive, then I’ll know who you are.” she looks at Yukino as some of her lackeys pick up the chair she’s tied to. “And if you die, then I’ll be sound in the knowlege that your really Princess Yuki of Aguria. Have a good day Princess.” she says before Yukino is thrown over. She watches Yuino hit and sink into the ocean before leaving the window. After that Happy flies over and throws the lamp in its tassle into the water. Lucy yans as she appears and looks around, gapsing and moving over to Yukion. She gulps and mutters, making a contract, signing it with Yukino’s hand, and rubbing her hand against the lamp so she can save the unconscious girl. The wish goes through and Lucy teleports them to her room, Yukino coughing up water.  
“Sorry, I used one of your wishes to save you.” she apologizes.  
“It’s ok, I’m just pissed. That woman will do anything to get what she want, and now she’s tried to kill me again.” Yukino groans, sitting up and changing her wet clothes for the first outfit Lucy had made her.

“Girl, where are you going?”  
“We’re gonna stop Sissor Runnar once and for all. Turn Minerva back into a monkey Lucy.” she says as she find some paper and ink and starts writing, giving the paper to Minerva who holds it in her tail. “Take this to Sting Minerva, and then stay with him, do what he says ok?” the monkey nods and crawls away.  
“So you gonna tell me this plan of your?”  
“Yeah, but we need to be ready and our of sight until tomorrow. Our stuff will be cleared out tonight.”

\----

“So they just left last night without a word?” Sultess Weiss asks her advisor as he son enters the room with his handman.  
“Yes, I saw them leaving in a rush. When I followed and consulted them about it, Princess Yuki said herself that they enjoyd their stay, but that they wouldn’t ever be returning to Magnolia.”  
“That’s bvery strange, and wuite saddening, you actually seemed to like this princess Sting.” she teases her son, blinking in confusion at the sight of not only Natsu, but Rogue as well.  
“And were you the only one who saw this Runnar?” Sting asks, cocking his head. The royal advisor bows a bit.  
“Yes my prince.”  
“Well that’s weird, isn’t it? I hadn’t been aware that we’d left.” Runnar pops up and glares at Lucy, who was leaning on Natsu’s shoulder, she looks at him. “Did you know we left?”  
“No, what about you Sting?”  
The blond prince smirks as Minerva crwls up onto his shoulder. “No, and Minerva seems quiet admint about staying, she’s taken quite a liking to Rogue you see. And where Minerva goes, Yuki goes.” his face turns to a frown as Yukino walks out from behind a pillar and stands by Sting.

“Sultess, Runnar here tried to kill me last night. She tied me to a chair and threw me out a window into the ocean. The only reason I’m alince now if because of Lucy, who thought to tail me and thankfully, and thankfully is a very strong swimmer.” Yukino tells the woman, who stands and guards walk in as she turns to her royal advisor.  
“Sissor Runnar, is this true?”  
“My sultess, this is rediculous, you would trust a binch of children over me? They are lying.” Runnars words are slower as she points her dragon headed staff at Weiss eyes. Lucy’s eyes go wide and she magically nudges Yukino towards it slightly. The girl moves forwards the quickly wresting the staff from Runnar, slams the head against the ground. Weiss shakes her head.  
“Your magesty, Runnar used this” she holds up the broken staff “to hypnotize you into doing what she wants!” the lady in question just curls her lip and glares at Yukino, looking between her and Lucy.  
“Guards! Throw her in the dungeon!” Weiss calls out. Runnar is usrrounded, but she throws a bottle on the gorund and disappears. Weiss oders for her to be hunted down before turning to Yukino. “I am so sorry, I had absolutly no idea Princess Yuki.”  
“It’s alright, I’m just grateful for the friends I have,” Yuki replies, looking back at Lucy “and your caring son willing to hide me and Lucy in his room until we could confront Runnar in front of you.” she looks to Sting and whos her hand and they stare at each other.

“My goodness, Sting, have you? Does thia mean?” Weiss asks breathlessly. He smiles at his mom and nods.  
“I’ve chosen Yuki mom.” the sultess claps happily and she pulls her son away to talk to him. Yukino and Lucy go back to their room and Lucy is dancing and singing under her breath until yukino sighs heavily.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? You got him Yukin-”  
“No! He’s in love with Princess Yuki Lucy! . . . I can’t wish you free.” she whispers.  
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? That’s not it and you know it. Look, I helped you and Princess Yuki of Aguria may have gotten you through those doors,” the genie points out towards the palace walls before poking the other girl over her heart “But it’s Yukino who got the guy. This is the first time I’ve been able to call a master friend, and I could be happier that it’s you I’m calling that. So you don’t need me any-”  
“But I do need you Lucy! I still need to be Princess Yuki to marry Sting, so, I’m sorry, but I can’t set you free.” Yukino backs up a step as Lucy gets a sad and reserved expression.

“Well then fine, call me if you need me.” Yukino watch Lucy disappear into the lamp, grabbing her white jacket and putting Lucy’s lamp into the bag, she grabs Minerva before leaving the palace. She bumps into someone in the market and mumbles an apology as she passes, heading into her old home. Taking off the bag, Yukino goes up to her balcony and slides down it, holding herself as she cried. "a street rat huh? is that what they think? Id they'd just look closer at me they see so much more." she hangs her hand but stands and looks over to the palace. "i can't keep this up, I gotta tell them the truth . . . even if it means I lose Sting forever." Yukino sighs as she stares at the palace before turning to look at the bag below. She sets her jaw and gulps down her tears.

\----

“You should’ve run from Magnolia while you have the chance Runnar” Sultess Weiss says as she, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and the guards surround the woman lounging in front of the throne with her red parrot Rufus on her shoulder.  
“I’m sure but soon you’ll be wishing you had run, cause now I have this.” she holds up an old oil lamp.  
“And that will make a difference why?” Runnar only grins evilly and rubs the lamp, everyone else being shocked at the pink smoke that pours from it.

“No” Natsu whispers as Lucy, in all her pink skinned genie glory.  
“Genie! For my first wish! I wish for you to make me Sultess of Magnolia!” Runnar stands and Lucy closes her eyes, looking away from the royal family.  
“Yes master.” she intones, her voice deeper and even and wind swirls around Weiss and Runnar, replacing the Sultess’s robes onto Runnar and placing Weiss in a common marketplace woman’s clothes.  
“Guards, obey your new sultess and arrest these people.” the captain of the guards, Orga, stops and looks between the family who’d taken him in and trained him and the woman who was now sultess; no others moving without his order. “Your job is to do as the sultess says. Now take them away.” Runnar growls, Orga whispering an apology before the guards turn on the former royals.

Rogue roars and growls at the guards, keeping them away.  
“Tell your cat to obey or else!” Sting tells Rogue off and to stop, worried for his feline friend’s well being. “Good, now you have two options Sting. You either marry me, or else you and those you love become my slaves.” Sting glares at the woman who’d taken his mother’s crown and country.  
“I will NEVER marry you.” Sting growls. Runnar narrow her eyes.  
“Genie, for my second wish, I wish for you to make the greatest sorcerer in the world!”  
“Lucy no!” Natsu yells.  
Lucy hangs her head. “I’m sorry” she whispers as pink smoke covers Runnar before fading and she once more has her dragon staff. 

Runnar smirks as her eyes glint evilly as she slams the staff against the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah when she see this imma gonna be in so much trouble is she will be able to stop laughing at my bsitude I will throw at her. XD 
> 
> That is for reading and please like, comment and subscribe!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I've been spending too much time on youtube . . .


	3. Part III

Sting growled as he stood still next to Runnar who was sitting in his mother’s throne with his tiger a mere kitten and in a cage while Natsu was half limp in his chains, the muzzle over his lower face keeping his silent even as he would sometimes sneak a look at the pink skinned genie who he’d fallen for. The sight that truly hurt Sting’s heart though was the sight of his poor mother in a cage and being taunted and tortured by the newly highly intelligent and perfectly speaking parrot of Runnar, Rufus.  
“Leave her alone Runnar, you have what you want so leave my mother alone.” he snaps as a particularly hard jab of a spear at his mother’s side.  
“Ah but I don’t I told you the consequences of not marrying me, this will go on until you agree ‘my prince’. She mocks, turning her head towards him momentarily before standing. The new sultess hits her staff against the floor, Sting suddenly being pulled back to the wall by a collar attached to the wall, similar cuffs holding his feet to the wall while leaving his already chained hands alone. She exits the room and Sting hangs his head.

“I’m sorry Mom, Natsu, this is my fault.”  
“Sweetheart, don’t apologize. Don’t do that. I should’ve told you more about you father, this is my fault.” he looks to his mother as she continues to speak. “I went to Fiore to try and earn his hand, and it took time. He was stubborn and I tried to use flair and presents at first until one day . . . he saw me light dancing.” Sting’s eyes go wide. That was a secret and beautiful dance that ran in his mother’s family line. It was rare for someone outside of the family to see it as it was a dance that showed the truth of their heart and all in it. “He saw how I was scared and nervous about becoming Sultess, and how even though I really did care for him, I at first only picked him to be my husband because he was the best strategist and one of the smartest people in the near kingdoms. After that he gave me a chance and we courted, us just, being ourselves until we fell in love and he came back with me.

“You could become Sultan when you turn 18 but I didn’t, I wasn’t ready. You look just like Logia Sting and I thought that when you became Sultan that I would lose you too so I tried to set you up with so many different people. But it’s different this time.” She looked at her son, the two locking eyes. “The look in your eyes was one of true love for Yuki and I want you to be true to that, no matter what.”  
“But how do you know that?”  
“Because that’s the same look I saw in your father’s eyes every time he looked at me.” his eyes go wide until a quiet voice sounds out.  
“Kid, don’t give up hope. She’ll come, she’s crafty and smart, and she loves you.” Lucy pauses for a minute after that. “In all my centuries, she’s the first person I called friend . . . and now, thanks to her, I found out what real love is like.” Natsu picks up his head and stares at Lucy. She smiles, bows her head towards him, before standing at attention again, her face stiff and signalling that Runnar was returning.

“Well Rufus, resume what you were doing, I wonder how long it will take out sweet prince to finally give in.” she says as Sting is released from the wall and he moves back to the thrones side at a look from Runnar.  
“Yes Lady Runnar.” the red parrot says, flying over back to Weiss. Sting gulps down his emotions and watches silently with shaking hands. He doesn’t move, but his eyes catch movement to his right and they go momentarily wide at the sight of a familiar blue flower on a head before it disappears again. Sting looks at Runnar, who’s watching the poking toture of Weiss intently, so he keeps watching the right. Lucy notices and also looks that way, her face getting shocked for a moment before she settles it to neutral once more and she and Sting share a happy and hopeful look. Lucy clears her throat, warning the hiding Yukino, and getting Runnar’s attention.

“Master, if you do not currently need me I will be returning to my lamp until you decide to call for you last wish.” Runnar waves her hand in response, Lucy bowing and Sting sees her go into the lamp, but a tiny stream of pink escaping from it until it disappears around a corner. Sting once against settles his gaze ahead with pursed lips.

“Oh my god your an idiot.” Lucy hisses at Yukino quietly from behind the wall.  
“Yeah I know, but I couldn’t not do anything with her in charge. Evil mastermind and all that.” Yukino glances towards the ground, only just being able to see Sting. “You need to get back in the lamp before she rubs it and you’re over here.”  
“Most of me is in there, you can literally wave your hand through me right now.” Lucy makes her point and waves her hand through herself.  
"Yeah yeah, so I might have a plan, and it's ridiculously crazy, but if it works, no one will ever have to deal with her again." Yukino whispers.  
"You're gonna kill her?" Lucy asks excitedly, her voice rising slightly. Yukino whips around and covers the genie's mouth.   
"No! I'm not killing anyone! I need you to distract her, so just go back to your lamp before your caught!" Yukino hisses. Lucy slinks back and Yukino dodges over nearer to the group. 

"Hmm, I'm done waiting." Runnar's words make Rufus stop and other look at her. "Genie!" Lucy yawns as she comes out.  
"Yes your ugliness?" She asks.  
"For my final wish," everyone holds their breath. "I wish for you to make Prince Sting fall madly in love with me." She smirks as Sting screws the consequences and and visibly looks horrified and grossed out.   
"Yeeaaahhhh, I can't do that. I'm not able to-" Runnar hits Lucy and puts a foot on her back to hold her down as she hisses at the genie. Sting hangs his head as his mom and Natsu watch, gags and sticks his tongue out to Runnar’s back, before shifting his hip out and lidding his eyes sexily.

"Runnar." His tone and voice make the two look at him, Lucy's jaw dropping and Runnar smiling.  
"Well done genie." She says, making Sting's chain disappear as she walks towards him. A golden crown floating in her hand. He takes it and places it crooked on his head as Yukino uses the scene to get closer to Lucy's lamp. Minerva grabs Rufus and holds him silent, using a small knife to help in keeping the bird silent.  
"Tell me what you love about me Sting dear."  
"What do I say? I love your purple and blue hair, it makes you look fearsome." He says, his voice sexy. And does its job of keeping Runnar occupied.

"I love your hat, the clothes of Sultess fit you so well. Your smirk is so evil and devilish, it should be illegal." He purrs, the two getting closer and closer. Runnar's eye suddenly look up to his whiney crown, and Sting takes the chance to gean the woman's head and pull her down into a kiss. Everyone in the room blanches, but Yukino quietly runs and towards the lamp. She's about to reach it, silently moving to grab it as Sting and Runnar part, her suddenly pushing the blond away and shooting her staff as Yukino.  
"You sly street rat!"   
"Oh my gosh, worst decision of my life." Sting gags as Runnar turns to him.

"You tricked me! You little wretch!" Runnar roars angrily.  
"If helped get rid of you then hell yeah I did!" He snaps back at her. "I trust princess Yuki with my life!" Runnar blinks before laughing wildly and hitting Yukino with a ray that traps her.  
"You think she's a princess? Ha! Well take a look at this, 'your highness'!" The frozen Yukino is dropped and he clothes change back to the ones Sting saw her in the first time they met. "Here's your 'Princess Yuki'! A little street rat by the name of Yukino! And look! It's her little pet and the stupid magic carpet she named!" Runnar laughs and Yukino catches the flung Minerva. 

"Yukino you lied?" Sting asks, hurt.  
"I wanted to tell you the truth but if I did then-"  
"You would never be able to be together! Oh how sweet! Now the cats out of the bag, so say goodbye" Runnar's gaze turns dark "princess Yuki Aguria" she swings her staff and the girl disappears. "Now for you" she turns to Sting. "You either marry me or else your mother dies here and now." Sting gulps, but hangs his head

And nods

Lucy looks out the window and, wrong Happy, makes a small portal near him that he quickly flies through.

\----

"Minerva! Minerva!" Yukino yells, walking through the snow that she was named after while looking for her friend. She hears a weak chirp and moves to the icy somewhat narrow but deep canyon. Seeing Minerva she carefully move down to where the black monkey is before grabbing her and placing her between her breast to help the small animal regain some body heat. Yukino's eyes go wide and she looks down to see that cracks that she'd heard.

Jumping to the icicle above her as the one below snaps and shatters, the one above her breaks. Yukino screams until she gets dejavoo and looks to see that Happy caught her.  
"Happy! Come on! We gotta go save Sting and the others!" Happy salutes and moves as fast as he could go. Flying all the way back to Magnolia.

\----

Sting gulps down and takes a glance at his mom and Natsu being held while the sun shone in the sky as Runnar had the marriage ceremony continues.  
"I do" Runnar’s voice made Sting pay attention again and as the priest started to speak to him, in the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue and green.  
"Well?" Runnar asks when Sting didn't immediately answer after the priest had stopped speaking. He steps closer and opens his mouth.  
"Never" he suddenly snaps before running and jumping off the balcony. The true Sultess yells his name and Natsu struggles and Runnar realizes that Sting had the lamp as the magic carpet flew by with Sting and Yukino on it. She growled and turn to Rufus, sending the parrot after them while making him much much larger.

"You really cut it close there! I almost had to marry that broad!" Sting yells at Yukino as they fly from the giant disturbing parrot.  
"I know but I was just in the nearest snow covered mountains so it took me some time to get back. Good news is, I HATE the stuff in named after, but I will admit it's beautiful." Sting laughs at Yukino, but falls silent when Rufus make a swipe at them.

Yukino ourselves lips and grabs the lamp, has it to Miverva, and as they fly over a building drops her onto the building over the front of Happy and out of sight if Rufus. The monkey hides as the bird follows the others before running away.   
"Tricky aren't you" Rufus says before moving to go after the monkey.   
"Happy! Next to the wall!" Yukino yells as they get near Minerva. The girl jumps off the carpet and runs along the wall and head of Rufus but just behind Minvera, the lamp in Minerva’s tail is moved to Yukino’s hand as she jumps off the building and in between them while Minerva flies of Happy after the girl with a giant bird after her. A cart hits Yukino and she rolls away, Lucy’s lamp flying up and Rufus grabbing it as Happy stops to grab Yukino.

\----

“NO!” Natsu gets free and grabs the dragon staff, both people holding it and pushing with all their strength. After some nerve wracking time, Natsu gives a strong push as Runnar falls to the ground as Natsu hits the staff head against the ground and then chucks it over the balcony. In the distance the giant bird that was Rufus goes back to his normal size with an indignant squawk and tries to fly with the lamp keeping it away from the people after him. “Nothing without your fancy staff now are you.” Natsu growls, getting into the fighting stance that he was brought as a servant for. The Fire Dragon fighting style of the Dragneel family. Runnar narrows her eyes and holds out her hand, the staff flying into it and reforming. “Ok that’s cheating!” he yells, a slight puff of smoke escaping from his nose. Runnar hits Happy and they and Rufus get close, Runnar holding the lamp as Happy becomes unravelled and Sting and Yukino go flying and hit the balcony with a thud. Weiss runs to her son and Yukino sits up on her forearms with her teeth bared.

“You should know by now that you’re either the strongest person in the room, or your not. And right now, the strongest person is me!” her eyes go wide with crazy as her smile reflects her mental state.   
“Nice try Runnar, but you're still just a lying conniving snake from the streets!” Yukino smirks, taking full advantage of her knowledge of the woman with scorpion claw earrings and blue and purple patterned hair. She sneers and growls, rubbing the lamp.  
“Alright, who haaaass well shit.” Lucy pouts, only making Runnar angrier. “Uh- I mean I didn’t mean that master as I like to live to the next day.” Lucy gulps nervously.  
“I called you out to watch at I kill your last master.” Runnar smiles wildly, snapping her fingers and Sting flies back, hitting a glass wall as he was now in a giant hourglass that was quickly filling up with sand in the bottom as Natsu and the sultess were chained to the wall. Sting hit the glass and Yukino ran for him, being stopped by a long giant scaled body. Everyone stares as Runnar turns into a gigantic snake with the head that was on her staff, a dragonic head with the scorpion pieces on the top and bottom of her head.

“What? I ttthought you ssssaid I wasss a sssnake!” She hisses, wrapping up Yukino who struggles and looks at Sting, who’s buried up to his waist in sand by now. She wriggles and grabs something she hardly ever actually uses, a knife in her pants attached to her right leg. She brings her hand up and stabs Runnar, who yells out.  
“RICK EM RACK EM ROCK RAKE! STINK THAT SWORD INTO THAT SNAKE!” Lucy yells in a blue cheerleading outfit with three other versions of herself.  
“You shhhould be cheering ffor me!” Runnar snaps, she rolls her eyes and shakes a small flag by herself and slouches.  
“Runnar, Runnar, she’s our gal. if she can’t do it GREAT!” Lucy yells, flipping Runnar off.  
“Well Runnar! You see that? Can you do that?” Yukino asks with a raised eyebrow. Lucy immediately looks somewhat panicked as Runnar looks at her.   
“Girl what are you doing? Please don’t drag me into this.” Lucy asks somewhat quietly.  
“What did you tell me once Lucy? You’re an all powerful cosmic being?”  
“Seriously what are you doing stOP. I like having a head thanks.”  
“Well? After all it’s like you said! Either you’re the most powerful person in the room, or your NOT!” Runnar hisses and shrinks back down to human, Yukino taking the chance and running to the full bottom of the hourglass and slamming her knife hilt deep into it before turning around on her heel and kinking it, shattering the glass as sand rushed out of it. Sting gets on his hands and coughs, sand all over him.

“Genie! For my third and final wish! I wish to become an all powerful genie!” Runnar yells, Lucy gulping and covering her eyes, hitting the woman and she grew in size, the sky a dark black and red as she laughed.  
“This was your plan?” Lucy asks her friend, Yukino shakes her head.  
“This is” she runs and grabs another empty oil lamp from the bag, aiming it at Runnar who starts to get sucked in by her tail.  
“Well Runnar, you forgot one thing that you should’ve asked about.”  
“Genie’s have all powerful cosmic powers, but itty bitty little living spaces!” Lucy grins and the sky turns back to normal as the room falls silent with Runnar being trapped in the lamp. “Hand it here, a couple thousand years in the cave of wonders should help cool her off.”

“Well that was surprising” Rufus says as he lands on Weiss’s shoulder with all of Runnar’s doings reversed. Most of them it seems though. She pets the bird and sits down heavily on the fountain while everyone watches Lucy throw Runnar away.  
“So you have my lamp again, and still have one wish left. So why don’t you wish to become a princess again so you can be happy.”  
“Before I do, what exactly happens when someone wishes a genie free?”  
“Well, we’re basically human, but retain some of our powers and really aren’t obligated to do anything for anyone.” Lucy says, her glance in Natsu’s direction not unnoticed.  
“Alright then, I’m ready to make my final wish Lucy.” Lucy rubs her hands together as Yukino starts rubbing the lamp. “Lucy, I wish for your freedom.”  
“One princess co- what?” Lucy’s eyes go wide as light snaps and shines around her, the girl landing on the ground with two feet and the golden bracelet cuff burst into light.

“Well? Did it work?”  
“I-I don’t know, quick! Ask me for something! Anything!” Lucy urges.  
“Get me some jam?” Yukino asks.  
Lucy bite her lip “no” she says quickly before covering her mouth with gleeful eyes and laughs. “Go get some yourself!” she half yells while laughing happily, stopping when she sees Natsu approaching.  
“So what are you going to do now?” he asks.  
“Well I think I’m gonna let myself fall for the nicest, sweetest, silliest guy out there with pink hair.” Lucy teases, Natsu yelling at her that it’s salmon, not pink.   
“So what do you want?” he asks.  
“I want to live here with my beautiful soon to be husbands and have two kids named Nashi and Luke and work here but still be able to travel and see the world.”   
“Sounds perfect.” Natsu grins and grabs her, swinging her around. Lucy laughs before he puts her down she starts kissing him; Yukino smiles, using the scene to walk away unnoticed.

The reinstated Sultess Weiss sighs as she pets the once more full grown Rogue and Lucy fixes Happy, Sting kneeling in front of her.  
“I know I was scared to lose you Sting, but you're more than ready, and capable, to rule over Magnolia yourself.” she smiles and takes off her ring, the ring that signifies the ruler of Magnolia. She smiles at her shocked son and places it on his hand. “You will be Sultan Sting, and remember that the sultan can change the law.” Sting hugs his mother and stands, but frowns when he looks around for Yukino.  
“She left a couple minutes ago.” Rufus tells him.  
“Well idiot? Go get her!” Lucy waves him off.

\----

Yukino sighs sadly, walking away from the palace.  
“STOP THIEF!” the shout makes her turn around to see Sting as murmurs go through the crowd about that being the prince. “How dare you run away from your sultan!” he calls out again, Rogue at his side with Minerva on the tiger’s head.  
“And what did I steal, my sultan?” she asks. He gets close to her and they circle each other.  
“First, you took my father’s earring, than you broke your promise to come back to return the lock from my necklace, and finally” they stop and are almost touching with how close they are.

“My heart” he whispers and he holds her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck.

\----

“That year, Sting became Sultan and took the once street rat Yukino to be his queen. Yukino kept Lucy by her side as advisor and surprisingly, Rufus the bird also happened to be a great and smart bird, so he helped in matters. Natsu became a royal guard and the two couples would travel the world to see far off places. Eventually, they each had some children, the crown prince Atasuki, next came little pink haired Nashi, then small Luke and sweet little Dawn.” Yukino smiles as she watches her husband pull their 7 year old daughter into his arms and Natsu held his and Lucy’s two 11 year old and 9 year old Nashi in Luke in his, one in each arm. She wraps her arms around her 13 year old son and smiles at her husband.

“Is that the end of the story Daddy?” the girl asks her father. The Sultan laughs and rubs noses with her, making the girl squeal.  
“Course not sweetheart! After all, you and Ata and Nashi and Luke are the next chapters!”  
“It’s a story that will go on forever, even if it’s just in our hearts.” Lucy giggles.  
“Although there’s one more chapter before it’s your turn.” Yukino smiles as Sting glows and grabs his wife, her placing his free hand on her stomach as they kiss and the kids all ‘eww’ at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an eww from four kids seems like a great way to end this! XP
> 
> but yeah, so this is done and I love how it turned out. comment below what was your favorite part or if there was something confusing cause this really isn't beta read and leave kudos if you liked it! See you on the next story and leave a comment for which Anime in Disney you wanna see next! the list of my current plans is the first part of this series!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i regret nothing. I told my bff about this and she saw my 'im planning something cringy' smile and she was like, oh geez girl what now' so when i told her that Sting's gonna be jasmine she started laughing while says 'oh gosh girl no!'
> 
> so you know what I said?
> 
> "oh yes" her next question was if the outfits were gonna also be like aladdin or fairy tail and i told her aladdin. she groans knowing that meant Sting probably wouldn't wear a shirt . . . i confirmed this and so yeah, she's probably very disappointed in me so I'm gonna do a thing and tell her to go find this and see what she says. XD
> 
> anyways, see y'all next chapter hopefully!


End file.
